otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
OtherSpace Sample Descriptions (Classic Journeys Era)
Sample Descriptions ---- CASTORI: :Standing just under four feet tall, this ursinoid creature of immediately indeterminate sex has coarse brown fur from head to three-toed foot, broad paws and a protruding snout with a moist, leathery black nose and watery brown eyes. The Castori wears a ceremonial cloth tunic embroidered with runes around the collar and at the edges of the sleeves, which stop at the wrists. The creature carries a staff carved with symbols that seem to indicate it has some stature within this society. ZANGALI: :Grim and imposing, this reptiloid creature stands easily eight feet tall - almost nine with the pointed black spikes that poke from his scalp. He has a blunt snout with flaring nostrils and yellowing fangs. Wary silver eyes sweep his surroundings thoroughly. He is clad from scaly head to taloned toe in chrome-chased black steel armor. A plasma pistol is holstered on one hip, while a wicked-looking scissored dagger is slung on the other. YDAHRI: :This salamander-like creature measures just under two meters in length from nose to the end of its paddle-like tail. Its glossy, moist skin is jet black, except for its bright orange underbelly. Two large, bulbous eyes are set on opposite sides of his wide, flat head. These eyes are a black color not far from that of the rest of its body. The lower part of the head consists of a wide, toothless mouth. The rest of the creature's body is thin and fragile looking. It supports its slender frame on four skinny legs, all roughly the same size and shape. G'AHNLI: :Seemingly a cross between a dolphin and a miniaturized sea serpent, this black and violet scaled piscinoid has unblinking eyes like yellow starbursts. It has a sinuous finned body that tapers from a broad, pudgy lipped face, along flanks grooved with gill slits and then reaches a tip that spreads into a pair of gossamer tail flukes. :This creature is contained within a hovering water containment vessel that it uses to maneuver among the surface dwellers. DEMARIAN: :The Demarian before you might be a bipedal snow leopard. Her thick, full coat is a deep ivory with a silver sheen to it when the light catches it properly. While not particularly tall for on of her kind--just an inch shy of six feet when her ears are perked--she carries herself with the easy, arrogant gait of a natural-born hunter, golden eyes brimming with waiting mischief. Thick fur makes clothing more a fashion than a necessity, but she seems to enjoy the extra elegance that a good cut can lend. A silvery-grey vest is laced over a white shirt with a wide collar and loose sleeves gathered at the wrists. Breeches of a slightly darker hue than the vest--caught up by a deep amethyst scarf acting in lieu of a more conventional belt--are tucked into soft, black suede boots. The end of a golden pommel peeks out of the top of her left boot. ODARITE: :You see before you a six foot tall black insectoid with large, shiny multifaceted eyes. His wingless, otherwise glossy exoskeleton is marred with matte, cloudy grey lines that run through each individual plate at least once. His foot-long antennae are covered in thin, blue-black rings made of the same substance as his exoskeleton. Of his four arms, the lower right one ends in a stump at the elbow, and is decorated with a silver and ruby bracelet that coils down the length of it. His two legs are segmented similar to that of a horse's, and creak often when they are bent. His demeanor is very quick and calculated, making him seem a bit larger than life. At what would be deemed his waist is a large, deep red plastisilk beltpouch that sags heavily on him. On his back behind his upper arms are crossed scimitars that poke their handles above his shoulders. You can see that they are held in place by a minimalist but well-made black double baldric. CENTAURAN: :This unusual creature looks very much a like a Earth jellyfish made out of glass. The upper portion of its body resembles a large umbrella, with many crystalline eyes around its rim. Sprouting from the bottom is a stem which father down divides into eight tentacles. These feelers both support its body and acts as its hands, though it often levitates inself. Around the connection between the 'stem' and the 'umbrella' is a mechanical device, probably its life support system and private storage. Its entire body is somewhat translucent, shimmering in blue and light pink colors. VOLLISTAN: :A tall, willowy Vollistan male who stands about seven and a half feet tall. Silver hair glimmers as it flows past his shoulders. He wears a long gold fabric robe and leather tongs on his feet. His arms are long, the slender-fingered hands stretching from the sleeves of the robe. His face is drawn and gaunt, with silvery-violet eyes and a smile-wrinkled mouth. The proportions and the overall shape of the being lend a feeling of a human seen through some kind of funhouse mirror. TIMONAE: :Standing about six and a half feet tall, with lanky arms and legs, this Timonae male wears his long silver hair tied in braided circlets around his head, giving the appearance of a graying crown. His olive-hued face is long and juts outward due to a slightly overpronounced jaw. His eyes, when they are not obscured by dark glasses, are an opalescent hue and lack any clearly defined irises. It is difficult to say, aside from the direction his head may be pointed, at what he might be looking at any given time. He wears a tunic of subtle blue-green and dark gray trousers. His feet are clad in friction-friendly brown leather slip-on shoes. UNGSTIRI: :You see before you a mature Ungstiri female, pale, thin, and small. She stands at a height of 5'5", but seems a little taller because of her straight-backed, proud posture. Her face is wan and waiflike, with hollow cheeks and a pointed chin. Her ice blue eyes gleam with a predatory intelligence. Her hair is an unruly black mop that tends to fall in her eyes. She is wearing a black tshirt with the letters "YADB" scrawled on it in red, as well as baggy tan pants and black boots. A plaster cast is on her left arm, and her face has more than a few bandages on it. She also wears a black lowslung belt, festooned with various mechanical tools and sensors. SIVADIAN: :A tall, muscular Sivadian male of middle age, with pale skin and sandy brown hair. Traces of grey are beginning to show in his hair. His nose and chin are prominent, and detract somewhat from his clear blue eyes, and he is clean shaven, emphasizing the strong chin. His arms and legs are both long and contribute to the overall impression of height, though he is only an inch above six feet. His hands are soft, with long thin fingers, and his nails are neatly trimmed, showing signs of manicure. :His clothes are those of a gentleman, but are cut in the style of a century and a half ago. He wears a long frock coat of dark blue with a black velvet collar, over a double breasted waistcoat of a silver pattern. His shirt is white and high collared, topped with an ornately tied black cravat which is secured by a crowned sealion stick pin. His trousers are a dark grey, and conceal the tops of his polished black half boots. He also wears a black top hat and carries a brown, gold headed walking stick. From time to time his hands are covered in grey kid gloves. QUA: :An elderly man with rich, reddish skin webbed with wrinkles that couch dark and soulful brown eyes. His face is full and round, with an easy smile that hints at an inner youth whose spark remains despite his advanced age. He wears his silver hair in a long ponytail. He wears a brown cloth tunic tucked into gray trousers, with loose leather moccasins on his feet. A necklace of turqoise and silver dangles around his neck. LUNITE: :You see a tall humanoid male in his early 30's. He has a short mop of unruly brown hair which seems wild and unkempt, and his sharp brown eyes seem penetrating. His face bears several days' worth of stubble, giving him a rather roguish look, which is enhanced by a scar which runs from his chin along his jawbone to his left ear. He wears a brown leather jacket which appears to have seen better days, with a hole in the sleeve just below the right shoulder where some sort of patch may once have been. Beneath the jacket he wears a dark red shirt and black jeans that run into heavy black boots. At his hip is a holstered pistol. HUMAN: :She appears to be in her twenties, face lovely with gracefully arched brows presiding over slate gray eyes. Her dark hair, metallic bronze and silver dancing through the strands, is drawn up in braiding, tendrils left to curl down around her face. High cheekbones add a defiant edge of self-confidence, even aristocracy about her, even as they emphasize the delicacy of her facial structure. :Her form is very thin, perhaps too much so. However, the way she holds herself and the cut of her clothing seems to make this more of a personal quirk than a potential flaw. Especially since her chest doesn't seem to fanatically follow the trend. :She wears something like a body suit, matte gray clinging to her curves with admirable dedication. The material almost seems to be a mix of leather and spandex, alternating bands of each angling over her form with something almost like a camouflage effect. An unfastened vest, Ving down along her back and front while cutting up at her hips so there is no impediment to the low slung weapon there, would appear to be of sturdy stuff despite the tailoring. Her boots are thigh high and heeled. ---- *